Whispers in the Dark
by Luck of Eris
Summary: Eight years ago, wizards were mistaken. The result, a jaded child who will soon rule according to his whims. Now He has come....the last of his kind. So decreed, so mote it be.


**No recognizable characters belong to me. Instead they belong to the lovely authoress J.K.Rowling**

* * *

Prologue: The Beginning of the End

_Shadows within the witching hour……_

_Dark deceptions……_

A flame is lit. Emerald green eyes slide open revealing glowing, slitted pupils. Gleaming, red lips part, forming sibilant whispers in the dark.

A twitch of a slender finger and the sound of a child's scream broke through the night. The boy who walked twisting roads no other had before let loose soft haunting laughter before abruptly ceasing.

Hesitantly he voiced out his thoughts. "Perhaps….. perhaps.. I should show the wizards why they should not cross one who has power enough to crush them all." He cocked his head. "Isn't that right my dear relatives?"

Two rotting skeletons slowly nodded their cracked and broken skulls while another soon to join them whimpered and choked out a stream of bloody fluid to the feet of the deceptive looking green-eyed child.

Harry laughed mockingly. "Poor unfortunate little Dudders. You never could quite comprehend that our happy little family was anything but." Harry's lips quirked. "How quaint."

Dudley looked terrified as his entire existence shattered around him into shards of fear. Harry leaned over and gently pulled a small, grey spider out of his cowering cousin's hair, all the while smiling softly. It was almost comical to see the obese, overbearing boy whom at one point of his life created hell for his younger cousin now gibbering and cowering before the latter. All because of sheer terror caused by said cousin….how delightful.

Wouldn't Miss Rachel be surprised? After all, it was she who looked on in malicious glee as the outcasts of her classes were beat and belittled. She who had encouraged their constant torment. Never let it be said that Harry did not learn his lessons well.

As the blonde boy stared on in blank bewilderment, the beautiful let out an exasperated huff and continued. "Think Dudley. Try and think. Use the miniscule ability your lovely parents passed on to you when you were born."

Harry's eyes glinted cruelly. In mock horror, he spoke, "Oh wait! You have my sincerest apologies. I seem to have forgotten that your parents themselves do not own the ability of which I speak of."

At Dudley's dull-witted expression, Harry's patience finally snapped with consequences as lethal as a vampire in a bloodlust induced haze. The already dim lights in the room faded even more. With a burst of pure, undiluted power, all the windows and lights up and down the street completely shattered before tinkling to the ground. Horrified screams could be heard from all directions.

As his ire grew, so did the shadows. Screeching, howling souls of the damned came into existence before the two boys. They performed an intricate dance around the pale frame of the boy who controlled them and so much more. Their unearthly wails caused Dudley to give out a shrill shriek of his own.

The unfortunate boy scooted closer to the wall and tried his best to make himself unnoticed by both his glowering cousin and the howling spirits.

"Brains! Dudley dear brains!! ," he hissed with deadly calm. "Three years ago, your dear mother and father came to a decision. They tried to kill me. In doing so they made a terrible mistake. One which eventually cost them everything".

He laughed the bitter laugh of a broken child, "They forgot one very important detail. My legacy or heritage if you prefer," Harry smirked, "Wizards are fools. They know of the power I will gain yet they do nothing to secure my allegiance."

The ebony-haired child trailed a finger down the side of one of the skulls. Where his finger touched, the skull crumbled into dust.

"For that, they have my gratitude. It will make my life less complicated later on. They will never know the power I hold until the day Death itself stares at them in the eye." Harry's face took on a dreamy expression.

As silently as he could, Dudley got to his feet. "What did you do with mum and dad?" he asked all the while cringing.

Harry's fantasies faded away at the sound of his sniveling cousin's voice. The younger of the two turned his unnerving gaze towards Dudley. He raised his hand and the two decaying skeletons along with it.

With pure sadism in his voice, he spoke, "Dudley meet Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, Petunia and Vernon, your darling baby boy."

Dudley's face took on a pasty white hue. "Dudl….leyy….!!" the hoarse and guttural voice of his father echoed around the house. Dudley became frantic. He rushed his cousin, swinging his meaty fists around in hopes of catching his cousin off guard.

Harry's emerald orbs glinted with underlying insanity as the spirits shimmering and twisting in the air screamed as one. He snapped his fingers sharply, wordlessly commanding the hovering beings.

Chewing a nail, he watched in morbid fascination as the souls of the dead intercepted Dudley in mid-run. The emerald-eyed child hummed an eerie, haunting tune under his breath as his beastly cousin was devoured limb by limb. One by one the bones of Harry's dear aunt and uncle crumbled into dust.

By the end of the night, the home of the Dursleys was razed to the ground by a fire that none could stop. The flames only ended its vicious purpose when the rubble of the little house in Surrey covered the ashes of the Dursleys in what would be their final burial ground.

Only the autumn wind heard the last words of a jaded orphan to the last of his kin. "You hunted me….tortured me…you abused and neglected me. In the end you could not destroy me. But what hurts the most is that you were the ones who were supposed to care the most when no other would. And now my only dream left is to live the life neither you nor the wizards would ever let me live"

Magic heard the plea of one of her strongest children to date and knew. Knew that once the bitterness fully consumed her beautiful little child, there would be no reprieve. The entire world would fall to its knees before the dark throne on which her deadly prince would rest upon till the end of time. Let the entire earth prepare for its fall to the feet of a lost bitter orphan.

Wizards who have never before seen true dark power will now know its black glory.

The time has come and He now walks the realm.

Death's Little Prince

The Lord of the Dead

The Last True Necromancer

As the gods whispered it, so mote it be.

* * *

A/N -

Technically this was written and posted a year ago. I have slightly edited to make the story flow better. It sounded a bit off previously. Anywho, i have decided to continue the story. Expect the sequel in a week's time.

Many thanks to : Guardian Dimension, darkshadowgirl666, lilyqueen777, Insane Juggler, ProperT, Lucullus, Dawn Crow and Gelas. You reviewers really made my day. Hope you'll enjoy the sequel if you do read it.


End file.
